Murder Mystery Hyrulean Dinner
by Hyper Librarian's Daughter
Summary: From my working fanfic "Selkie Professors and the Subspace Mysteries". Ganondorf expresses his forgiveness to Link, Zelda, and the Selkie Professors by taking them to a murder mystery dinner held at Hyrule Castle. There, they play along with the other guests to uncover a mystery behind the murder of the Queen of Hyrule.


_Murder Mystery Hyrulean Dinner_

Worn out from a long battle, the Selkie Professors, consisting of the Scholar couple Augustine and Augusta, the Red Mage couple Bertrand and Bertha, the Sage couple Clarence and Claire, and the Summoner couple Florence and Floriane, and their friends Link and Zelda took a brief moment of respite. The Selkie Red Mage couple approached the unconscious Ganondorf and cast the Arise spell to revive him. He woke up disoriented, but looked at Bertrand and Bertha. The other Selkie Professors, along with Link and Zelda, surrounded him. Ganondorf looked at Link and Zelda, and was immediately filled with anger. Before he could do so much as to lay his callused hands on them, Bertrand psychically held him, and approached him.

"Ganondorf, is it?" the male Selkie Red Mage said firmly. "You must understand that the world is in great danger, and you nearly prolonged that danger. As we return to Brawl Manor, I ask that you do not cause further trouble for anyone, especially Link and Zelda, who oppose you for so long." He released his psychic control from Ganondorf, who looked at him while briefly cringing. "Do you understand the words that came out of my mouth?"

Ganondorf stopped cringing, and nodded. Then he said, "I...wish there was a way for me to make it up to all of you."

Zelda became filled with forgiveness. "What would it be, then?"

"There's a murder mystery dinner in Hyrule Castle's banquet hall," said Ganondorf. "I would like to treat all of you to it, not just to express my forgiveness for all the trouble I've caused you, but to show that I could do good."

Link and Zelda looked at each other. Then they looked at the Selkie Professors. They looked at Ganondorf and nodded.

"We would be honored to take part," Bertrand said.

"As for the murder mystery itself," said Ganondorf, "it takes place within the castle. According to the castle townspeople taking part in the dinner, the queen was killed, supposedly by one of her subjects who was part of the Royal Family for a long time. The objective is to gather evidence from not just the townspeople, but also the witnessing visitors, to ultimately decide the queen's true murderer."

Our heroes crossed the fixed Bridge of Eldin to return to the Hyrule Castle Town Market. By the time they arrived in Hyrule Castle and took their seats in the banquet hall, it was already evening.

Hyrule Castle's banquet hall was rich with murder mystery entertainment. One of the townspeople, a castle guard, went around the hall asking the others if they murdered the queen or had evidence behind her untimely end. When he came around to the table where Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, and the Selkie Professors sat and savored the food as they were brought in by the waiters, he said, "Whoever murdered Her Majesty in front of my eyes?" He pointed the tip of his spear in front of each of our heroes' faces, asking, "Who might you be? Maybe you have murdered the queen in cold blood! Or perhaps you have evidence of the details behind Her Majesty's demise?"

"Indeed. We do have evidence," said Zelda. "You should consult our detectives and their accomplices, who are all psychics."

Link quietly nodded.

"Even when they did not witness the murder of Her Majesty," Ganondorf said, "they knew that this tragedy would happen. They felt it in their bones."

The castle guard turned to the Selkie Professors. "So..."

"Detective August, along with my beloved Hazuki," Augustine said. Augusta nodded happily.

"Detective Raven, with my lover Bertrada," said Bertrand. Bertha nodded happily.

"I am Cameron, and this is Clara," Clarence said. Claire nodded happily. "We are both seers."

"And I am Flo, with my friend Flossie," said Florence. Floriane nodded happily. "We are seers as well, but we are also freelance artists."

"Well then, what evidence might you have that led to the fateful end of our queen?" the guard asked.

"Our accomplice Cameron will reveal the details," said Augustine. He turned to Clarence, who held a deck of tarot cards and nodded. He laid a mat on the dinner table, followed by the deck.

Clarence looked at the guard, handing him the deck. "I would like you to shuffle these cards twice, then cut the deck into thirds."

The guard did so. After he cut the deck of cards into thirds, Clarence took one of the thirds in the middle of the table. He dealt each of the cards, revealing them face-up. The male Selkie Sage looked at the guard.

"Now," Clarence said, pointing to one of the face-up cards, The Queen of Hearts, "The Queen of Hearts card tells me that the queen ruled along with the king"—He pointed to another face-up card, The King of Hearts.—"as represented by The King of Hearts card. They were greatly loved by their people. One fateful night, as represented by The Moon card"—He pointed to a third face-up card, The Moon.—"one of your subjects, as represented by The Ace of Clubs card"—He pointed to a fourth face-up card, The Ace of Clubs—"sneaked into the queen's chambers and bludgeoned Her Majesty with a maul, with a direct hit to her head. She died at the same time she fell unconscious from the massive head injury. There were two witnesses, two guards, at the time of the queen's death, as represented by The Two of Spades card"—He pointed to a fifth face-up card, The Two of Spades.—"and one of the guards"—He looked at the guard.—"is you. Tell me, have you witnessed the queen dying as well as the culprit?"

The guard became surprised. "Yes, I have. The other guard that you mentioned was a friend of mine. We were unable to catch the culprit or resuscitate Her Majesty. On the next day, the entire Royal Family held a funeral for Her Majesty, and set her body to rest in a graveyard beside a village not too far from the castle."

Clarence looked around the banquet hall as he shuffled the tarot cards to form the deck again. "Look at the people around you as you walk around. I would like you to see if any of your subjects held a weapon used to bludgeon. We may be able to narrow our possible culprits down to one true culprit. You may ask for more evidence."

The guard nodded, and left our heroes' table. As Clarence rolled the mat in which he put the cards on, he looked at Florence. "Flo, can you and Flossie make a sketch of the culprit who murdered the queen?"

"Certainly, Cameron," Florence said. He turned to Floriane, who laid a sheet of paper on the table, setting aside her bread plate, silverware, and water cup. She also had pencils and an eraser, and gave a pencil to Florence, who nodded out of thanks.

"Our sketching session will take a while," said Florence, "especially since Flossie and I will add a lot of details." He and Floriane began their sketch right away.

Clarence looked at the other Selkie Professors and Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf. "Look around the hall. See if you can pinpoint a bludgeoning weapon."

Augustine, Augusta, Bertrand, Bertha, Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf nodded. They looked around the banquet hall for the bludgeoning weapon. They sometimes stood up from their seats and walked around the hall for better pinpointing. In one of the tables the mirror Augusts found a green spiked mace.

"Could this be, August...?" said Augusta.

"It must be, Hazuki," said Augustine, picking up and examining the spiked mace. "This spiked mace must have been used to shatter the queen's skull. Looking at it, the mace itself resembles a cactus." He and Augusta looked at the guests. "Did any of you mistake this as a real cactus?"

One of the guests, a fish-loving commoner said, "Yes, sir and ma'am. My friend"—she introduced one of her friends, a plump dog-loving lady, to Augustine and Augusta—"bought that from a merchant that sold desert plants."

"On the way home," the dog-loving lady said, "a thief with a grinning face stole it. I tried to sic Richard on him, but he got away after feeding him a slice of meat."

In the dog-loving lady's arms, the dog she named Richard whimpered.

"Aww..." Augusta said, feeling sorry for the Scottish terrier. She and Augustine petted it out of sympathy.

"Madam, do you know about the thief?" Augustine asked the dog-loving lady.

"I only caught a quick glimpse of him as he left with the cactus to the castle," she said. "Other than that, I forgot what he looked like."

"That is fine," Augustine said, nodding contently. "May we borrow this...cactus?"

"Sure, sir," the fish-loving lady said.

Augustine and Augusta left the table where the fish-loving lady and the dog-loving lady sat and reunited with their friends at their dinner table. Florence and Floriane looked at them.

"Good timing!" said Floriane.

"We have just finished our sketch of the culprit," said Florence. He and Floriane showed their friends their sketch of the culprit: a portrait of a thin grinning man wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, blue pants, and brown boots. On his hand was the cactus mace, which surprised Augustine.

"Ah! This could be...!" the male Selkie Scholar said. He compared the cactus mace he held in his hand with the cactus mace in the sketch of the grinning man. "This is a perfect match!"

The other Selkie Professors and Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf became surprised. "WHAAAT?!"

"We should tell the guard about this when he comes by our table again," Augustine said, turning to his friends.

"Oh, but I am," the guard said. Our heroes looked at him. "I couldn't find evidence..."

"But we did!" Augusta said. "My friends will show you!"

Augustine showed the guard the cactus mace and Florence showed him the sketch of the grinning man with the cactus mace.

"Mm-hmmm... I've seen those before..." the guard said. "Especially that man. I remember him saying that he's 'late for an important date.' But where could he be, I wonder?"

Suddenly, the grinning man with the white shirt and blue pants came in the banquet hall. Everybody in the hall, including our heroes and the guard, looked at him, as if he was not dressed properly.

"Did I miss something?" he said.

The guard approached him and Florence, still holding the sketch, followed. The guard compared the man to the same one in the male Selkie Summoner's sketch.

"Well, well, it's a perfect match!" the guard said. He pointed the tip of his spear at the man's throat. "You're under arrest for the murder of Our Majesty, the Queen of Hyrule! Hands up, and quick!"

The man held his hands up. Augustine and the other Selkie Professors, along with Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf, came running to join Florence. They locked their glaring eyes at the grinning man.

"Sir, wipe that smirk off your face," Bertrand said. "You have done something terrible to the queen."

"The crowd has been in confusion, grief, and anger ever since the murder," said Bertha.

The man no longer grinned, and his eyes widened. Then he cringed.

"Have you held this?" Augustine asked the man, showing him the cactus mace.

"This is all a mistake!" the man wailed. "A big misunderstanding!"

Clarence shook his head. "Do not waste our time with lies and resistance."

"We know very well what you did to Her Majesty," Claire said.

"All right! All right! I admit it!" the man said, giving in. "I...uh, went to the castle, avoided the guards, swam through the moat, and broke into Her Majesty's chambers." He looked at the guard. "You and your friend managed to catch me and...and I escaped, not knowing that I threw back the cactus mace on the bed."

"Did you see the mace hit the queen on the skull?" Clarence asked.

"I, uh, just caught a quick glimpse of it," the man said. "Other than that, that's it! Nothing else! Movin' on, now!" He was about to leave, only to be stopped by the guard's friend, who arrived.

"You've seen it all along! Let's take him away!" he said. He and the first guard took the man out of the banquet hall. As they left with him, they said to the participants, "And that's the end of this murder mystery, solved with ease!"

The participants applauded, along with the Selkie Professors and Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf. After finishing up their dinner, they left the banquet hall. It was already night when the murder mystery dinner ended.


End file.
